Suicide Mission
by Doomgiver
Summary: This is the second and last mission for a small squad of ODSTs... The remainder of the ODSTs get some replacements and some more help to distroy a mission to save earth


We had just gotten back from our last mission to destroy a city infested with covenant. The second we got back to the barracks we got a call from the general to come to his office immediately. The five of us left walked into his office and he started to talk.

"Okay troops you did so well on your last mission I'm sending you on another one."

"What! Sir I mean no offence but my men need rest," Yelled Nick.

"I know but this mission is of the up most importance. Nick, Ray, Billy, Richard, and Evan you have to stop a large covenant armada from reaching Earth."

"I understand but I think that we are a little short hand to take on a covenant armada."

"I know that's why I'm giving you five more ODST to help you. Josh he is a master of knifes medium build but kind of a rookie on the battle field. Ian is going to be the medic on this mission because I figured that you needed one. Ryan will be demolitions with a large nuclear warhead. Jeff he will be the grenadier, he has a very dirty mouth. Kevin he will be your patsy and he is kind of small," Explained the general.

"Well that still is kind of a small fighting force," Questioned Nick.

"Who said anything about me being done?" questioned the general," I am also giving you the use of five Spartans. They came from "

"Thank you sir, when to we start?" asked Nick.

"Your transport is outside."

We walked outside to see two phantoms sitting there waiting for us to board. One of the pilots walked out to tell us that the Spartans and three ODSTs would get on the left transport and the other seven ODSTs would get on the right transport. We boarded the transports and got ready for liftoff. We started to fly into space towards the covenant armada.

As we got near the armada I looked over to the Spartans and Nick and Josh. I worried that this might be my last mission.

"This is suicide," worried Josh," my first ODST mission and I'm gonna die."

"Calm down Josh," I said calmly," I've been in worse spots." He started to calm down it seemed that I was good at calming people down.

"_We are near the target get ready for docking_," Came over the intercom. We started to land we heard a scraping and a crash. The doors started to open and there were covenant everywhere but mostly there were engineers. What few grunts there were ran over to where our other transport had crashed. Josh, Nick, and I ran over to see what had gone on. We bashed all the grunts in the way to get to the drop ship the doors opened and our men fell out. One of the Spartans ran over and gave each a shot of adrenalin to wake them up. Each one of out men got up, they were woozy, but they got up.

"Where am I," questioned Ray," oh yea where on a covenant ship…sweet."

"Were all gonna die, die I tell you," screamed Kevin.

"Not if you don't shut the fuck up we won't," yelled Jeff.

"Dude, leave him alone," I shouted angrily," it's his first mission."

"Why don't you all stop arguing okay," calmed Nick.

We all gave him a nod and went on out way. The Spartans went one way and we went the other. They were going to the control room while went to the armory. We snuck around a corner to find an Elite, we killed it with ease. We were almost there but there were two hunters were guarding the door. Nick and I pulled out pistols and shot both of them on the neck at the same time. Richard ran up to the door and plugged in the door started to slowly to open and Jeff and Kevin ran in they were shot down instantly. We got cover by the door and the firefight started. I took down a couple of elites as Ian ran in to get Kevin and Jeff. They were put to the side behind us so Ian could try to save them. An elite ran through the door with a sword and ran Jeff though. Josh got up and stabbed it in the back it fell over into the floor and died. Kevin regained consciousness and fainted when he saw the dead elite and Jeff.

"Aw son of a bitch," Yelled Josh," I knew he wasn't ready for action."

We killed almost the entire group of covenant in the room. Josh sneaked in to find the rest of the covenant, he killed what was left with his knifes.

Kevin got up to see the bloody covenant mess that filled the room.

"Yes I am a hero," He boasted.

"But Kevin you aren't a hero you…" Josh was cut and sighed.

We all ran in and grabbed as much ammo as we could carry. I personally grabbed two needlers to dual wield and as much ammo as I could carry. We moved to go to the gathering point, which was the control room. We ran up the ramp to wait for the Spartans. I saw out of the corner of my eye that one of the doors opened, nothing came through. Ryan was standing at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the Spartans. I saw a figure shimmering behind him my eyes widened in horror.

"Ryan, look behind you," I yelled. He spun around to let out a shrill scream as two covenant sword lit up out of nowhere. His screams were stopped abruptly as his head was cut off.

"Fire, fire before they can kill anyone else," Nick ordered. We heard two elites scream in pain as they became visible and died. "Kevin, go and try to find the Spartans. Richard and Ray try to get the bomb set. Ian, be ready to save someone I think that they are coming for us. Evan, Billy, and I will provide covering fire."

"Sir, Yes, Sir," we replied in unison.

Kevin started to walk out the door to find the Spartans while Richard and Josh started to work. I sat down and pulled some water out of my pack and took my helmet off. I took a large and gulp and I was happy. We heard gunshots coming out of the hall and screaming. Kevin ran through the door, two hunters ran through after him and started beating him. Ray held up his two pistols and shot both hunters and killed them instantly.

"Damn it," I yelled, "What's the number of men that we have lost?"

"I think that we have lost…" Nick thought,"Jeff, Kevin, and Ryan, three, we have lost three men."

Billy started to talk," I know why we have lost any men at all. We have split up; every man that has died has been away from the group. All we have to do is work together and fight hard. I know I know our moral is low but we will triumph."

Everyone gave a cheer and suited up; I put my helmet on and got ready for a hard fight. The door on the left opened and we razed our guns. We were relieved to see the Spartans walk thought the door.

"Hey where are the other two," Questioned Nick?

"_They were killed when we ran into a room that was filled with brutes," _One responded.

"Well that's not good… I hope we can get out of here," Sighed Josh

"Hope, HOPE we will make it out of here. Even if we die we will take this armada with us." I reassured.

Richard explained, "We have Fifteen minutes to get off the ship and live."

We all started to move quickly and quietly to the other side of the ship. We were halfway there when we met up with a group of honor guard elites, I mean a LARGE group. We started to sneak past them when they turned around and started to charge. Then I realized that for there to be honor guard there had to be a profit on the ship.

"Richard," I yelled, "is there a profit on this ship?"

"One second… yes it is the profit Mercy"

"So if we destroy this ship then we kill the profit."

"Yep!"

I cracked one of my famous grins and started to fight. I looked over to see Nick being bashed against a wall by an elite. I but about fifty needles in the bastard, when they exploded Nick was free but in a bad condition. Ian came running over to do what he does best. There were two elites left and Josh ran up to them and stabbed them both in the face with a couple of knifes. We started to run again, straight for the hanger.

We stopped at the hanger door to catch our breath. Because we were running Ian had an unconscious Nick around his shoulder. I looked at the radar inside my helmet to see that we were being cached and that there were a lot of covenant on the other side of the door. Everyone knew it, we all took a deep breath, and charged in.

We found ourselves face to face with twenty brutes.

"Son of a bitch," Yelled Josh.

"We have two minutes until the bomb explodes," Richard explained.

"Son of a dirty little bitch."

I charged into battle and though plasma grenades everywhere. Brutes flew everywhere and the other ones dropped their weapons and charged at us.

"Oh shit we pissed them off," screamed Josh.

We dove out of the way and started to fight. I though about fifteen plasma grenades everywhere I could get them.

"Everybody we have to get on the ships now," yelled Richard. "We only have twenty seconds until this place blows."

"It already blows," joked Josh.

We jumped on the inside of the phantom and started to fly. Then I realized the Billy and Ray weren't on the ship. I looked out the back and I saw them being beaten to death by a large group of brutes. I fell back into my seat and my heart sank, Billy and Ray were like my brothers and they were dead.

I looked back to see the ship far away blow up and take the armada with it. We moved into slip space and I knew that I would never see any of them ever again. I started to beat the side of the door.

"Calm down Evan," reassured Ian," they died fighting."

"There were more phantoms that got off the ship." Explained Richard," The profit was on one so was a brute named Tarterous."

"Well at least we did our mission," congratulated Josh.

"Nick will be okay," comforted Ian.

I sighed and laid my head on the wall. I slipped into a deep, deep sleep knowing that the general wouldn't send us on another mission.


End file.
